Whip! Whip!
1980s Arcade video game style Action! Whip! Whip! is a PC/Switch video game released 2018. It is a retro-style arcade game akin to games like Bubble Bobble. It is a classic stream subject and speed game for Markass and references to it still crop up within the community. Plot From the game's page: Tira the dessert hunter explores ruins to uncover the recipe required to revive a dessert from ages past. Ancient machines known as golems are also buried within these ruins. One day, Tira discovers a golem shaped like a mitten and finds out the legendary dessert she's been searching for is real. Head out in search of the legendary recipe! History On June 29th, 2018, Mark streamed Whip! Whip! blind, claiming that the resemblance to Bubble Bobble, which he "adores", inspired him to try it out. Later that day, he uploaded a video titled "Whip! Whip! Speedrun WR 48:30", however, this video is no longer available. The run was later retimed to 48:31. By the next day, Mark had uploaded his run to speedrun.com and streamed the game again, and speedruns for the game would continue well into July. Come July 17th, Mark would find competition with fellow Twitch streamer Bemusicality, who submitted an any% run of 34:46 on the PC version (beating Mark's 34:53 Switch record at the time). The two would continue to trade the record back and forth, completing the game in its default mode. On July 31st, Mark officially switched to running the game's Challenge Mode, a single-life playthrough of all 100 levels with no cutscenes, leaving any% behind with a time of 30:27. His first Challenge Mode run clocked in at 30:44. Mark would be the first to get a sub-30 with a time of 28:40 on August 8th, with Bemusicality submitting a 29:33 the next day. Just two days after that, on August 11th, Bemusicality would get a 27:53, and that's where the record stands today. References in the Community Along with Kirby and Boo, Whip! Whip! provides a lot of visual identity for Mark and his streams. An enemy affectionately referred to as "Spiky Taco" by Mark would become a tertiary mascot for the community. A number of emotes in Mark's server and on his FrankerFaceZ page are based on the game, from images taken from the game's website to art done by Mark and Linneus. Whip! Whip! Emotes TrashCan.png|Website "Trash Can" Sluggo.png|Website "Sluggo" SpikyTaco.png|Website "Spiky Taco" MarkasS.png|Mark markasS, or 'markaS', Mark's original Whip! Whip! emote art that still serves as a subscriber emote. MarkasSpooky.png|Mark markasSpooky, an edit of markasS originally for Halloween 2018. MarkasSnooze.png|Linneus An edit to markasS that persisted as the server icon for several months. MarkasWoke.png|Mark markasWoke, a counterpart to markasSnooze originally made as an April Fools 2019 server icon. MarkasSpoiler.png|Linneus markasSpoiler, created as a play on "Mark As Spoiler", drawn by Linneus in June of 2019.. Balloons.png|The many balloons, based on the original "EXPAND" balloons in the game. All letter balloons created (and recreated) by Mark. Blank balloon edited by Linneus. __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Games